What we do when we're bored
by KeikaHotaru
Summary: Commentaries on Durarara! anime
1. Chapter 1

**What we do when we're bored…**

**Keika: Hello everyone~ Read if you want to~!**

**This will basically be me and Hotaru re-watching the Durarara! Anime and commenting on the lines/scenes from it.**

**Contains Yaoi… as usual. Hehe~ **

**Hotaru: What she said and it won't contain all the lines from the anime! As the title says, this is complete randomness~**

**Episode 1**

Kida: Is there anywhere you want to go?

Mikado: Umm… How about Sunshine 60?

Kida: Right now? If you really want to go there, you should take your girlfriend along.

**Hotaru: Hmm~? Kida…isn't Mikado your…improvised girlfriend~?**

**Keika: Kida, Kida, Kida… Do you seriously want him to get a "girlfriend?" You sure about that?**

Erika: Who's he? A friend of yours?

**Hotaru: You mean BOYfriend.**

**Keika: … Did not see that coming, Hotaru.**

Kanra: Good evening~

Tanaka Taro: Kanra-san! You were online?

**Hotaru: WHERE'S YOUR FEMALE VOICE?**

**Keika: … Hotaru on rampage.**

Izaya: Yeah there is.

**Hotaru: OMG IT'S IZAYA**

**Keika: …**

Commercial break: Durarararararara

**Keika: *eats muffins and sips coffee* …And now back to the show.**

**Hotaru: W.t.f. You did not have coffee.**

**Keika: I don't give a damn.**

**Hotaru: True Shizu-chan right there~**

**Keika: ! *throws desk***

**Hotaru: Rp into real life~**

*vending machine flies into air*

**Keika: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT'S SHIZU-CHAN~~!**

**Hotaru: There goes the Shizu-chan fan… *sigh* Not that I'm the one to talk…**

**Keika: SHIZU-CHAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

*Shizu-chan roars*

**Both: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG **

The kidnappers start smoking.

**Keika: Sorry guys, the only person who looks good smoking is Shizu-chan. So go die in a hole.**

**Hotaru: Oh please no.**

When the fake Nakura holds out his cigarette at Celty…

**Hotaru: Excuse me, but only Izaya looks good with that move… with a knife.**

**Keika: *sigh* You and your Izaya fanatics…**

Anime reveals that Celty doesn't have a head.

**Hotaru: OMG so scary~ I'm shaking in my shoes—and I have no shoes on!**

**Keika: …Fail.**

Mikado: Is there anyone else I need to be aware of?

Kida: Well, aside from the gangsters… There's a guy called Orihara Izaya.

**Hotaru: IT'S IZAYA!**

**Keika: … Oh shut the hell up Hotacchi. **

Kida: This guy's really dangerous, so don't go near him.

**Hotaru: But he's adorable~!**

**Keika: … It's wrong to call a 23-year old adorable… **

Kida: I'm really happy. I'll be able to attend school with you here and hang out like we used to.

**Keika: Is that REALLY the only reason why you're so happy~?**

Mikado: *blushes lightly* I am too.

**Hotaru: Oooooooooh~**

**Keika: KYAAA KIADO~~~~~~~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Keika: Well, that's the end of episode 1~<strong>

**Hotaru: MOVING ON~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**What we do when we're bored**

**Keika: Hello everyone~ We're bored again, so we are doing episode 2 now~ Enjoy~ **

**Hotaru: Thank you for your support, people~!**

**I can't believe we actually got good reviews on this!**

**Keika: Well, BELIEVE IT.**

**Episode 2**

In the theme song, when:

When Shizuo threw the mailbox thingy at Izaya.

**Hotaru: Nothing says "I love you" more than a mailbox thingy~ (Stolen from a demotivational poster! Pwahaha~)**

**Keika: … *sighs***

When Kida put his arm around Mikado.

**Hotaru: How could we miss this?**

**Keika: Actually, I was thinking about it…**

The beginning, when Kida and Mikado looks at each other and smiles in the entrance ceremony.

**Keika: D'AWW, THEY SMILED AT EACH OTHER~~~!**

When Magenta (Rio) is talking to Nakura.

**Hotaru: IIIIZAYAAAAAA! *claps gleefully***

**Keika: Oh go die in a hole.**

Shizuo: It's not that I'm busy; I just don't want to spend more than 2 ½ minutes of my life with you!

**Keika: SINCE WHEN DID HE START TALKING MATH? Oh well, either way Shizu-chan is AMAZING.**

**Hotaru: Hopeless fangirl.**

**Keika: Oh shut the—**

**Hotaru: Hopeless fangirl that can't even type properly.**

**Keika: … I'm the one who's typing, shut the f—**

**(Censored. No swearing~)**

Izaya: I'm Nakura.

Magenta: …Are you really Nakura?

**Hotaru: NO HE'S KANRA**

**Keika: NO HE'S IZAYA**

When Izaya looks back at Magenta after he explained everything.

**Hotaru: OMG I LOVE YOUR LOGIC**

**Keika: I like to live in the world of NO LOGIC.**

When Izaya grabs Magenta's hand, leading her.

**Keika: MAKE SURE SHIZU-CHAN DOESN'T SEE YOU! HE GETS JEALOUS!**

**Hotaru: Oh how I wish that was Shizu-chan's hand…**

Izaya shows Magenta the blood splatter.

**Hotaru: I would be laughing so hard if that was fake blood.**

**Keika: *dies of laughter***

Izaya pulls Magenta back before she falls to her death, and into a hug.

**Keika/Hotaru: OHH? CHEATING ON SHIZU-CHAN I SEE?**

Izaya leaves.

**Hotaru: Aww he left…**

**Keika: NOOOO COME BACK!**

Celty's shadows form a web to catch Magenta.

**Hotaru: It's Spiderman!**

**Keika: *sings Spiderman theme song***

Kida: Where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere you want to, so pay for my meal.

**Keika: You just want to eat with Mikado, don't you. I see what you're getting at. xD**

**Hotaru: Ooh? A date, hm?**

Mikado: Hm… A bookstore, then.

Kida: A bookstore? You can find them in any corner…

Mikado: Well, let's go home first, then…

**Keika: Mikado… So DIRECT. O.O**

**Hotaru: Getting intimate now I see~**

Last scene with Izaya and Celty…

**Keika/Hotaru: HOLY DAMN IT'S IZAAAAAAAYAAAAAA!**

(Line)

**Keika: …Yeah, we're good. Probably.**

**Hotaru: Next episode: The cell phone scene! :DD And finally a fight between Izaya and Shizu-chan!**

**Keika: HOLY DAMN SHIZU-**

**Hotaru: I scared myself with how much detail I remember from each episode…**

**Keika: Ok well good for you.**


End file.
